Open your eyes to the world
by MistressOfFate
Summary: What happens when Sakura is blind, and the only one who can cure her is Syaoran? Go easy on me...this is my first fic ever!
1. Prologue

Me: Hey there, CCS fans! I'm new at this so go easy on me. Though I don't really care much about flames.  
  
Xiao Lang: *rolled his eyes*Yeah right bet you'll just start crying like hel.*Bang* Ouch!!  
  
Me: *stuck out tongue* that was for interrupting at the wrong time. Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't get a heart attack if we pop in during the fic. Syaoran's a very restless person.  
________  
Open your eyes to the world - Prologue  
________  
"What's the point of getting up so early when we're going to be late anyway?" groaned an auburn haired girl.  
  
Sitting beside her, a boy with dark brown eyes replied, "It's not my fault there's a heavy traffic. Besides, we're still quite early and we can make it on time if we skip breakfast."  
  
"I know." Sakura sighed, *I hope this can help me regain my sight. I don't wish for another disappointment for both my family and me. *  
  
They have come to Hong Kong, as there is a doctor who might be able to help Sakura regain her sight.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto lost her sight when she was only 10. But she had a very supportive family consisting her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, her mother, Nadesiko Kinomoto. [A/N: Let's just say that her mum is still alive in this fic. It's not very convenient for Sakura, as she would need someone to help her get dress and all. Plus Tomoyo can't be with her twenty-four seven. Opps! Was I rambling? Xiao Lang: *mumbling* You bet. Me: SHUT UP!] Not to forget her over-protective brother, Touya Kinomoto.  
  
If a stranger comes across her, they wouldn't have guessed that she was blind. To them, she was just a genki girl skipping happily with one hand holding her brother's. Everyone thought that blind people's eyes were supposed to look as through they were dead, and if you observe Sakura's carefully, you would also notice that her emerald eyes were the same, but somehow, hers held warmth in it and was always filled with happiness. To her, the world was perfect, just perfect.  
  
*Half an hour later*  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Sakura smiled upon hearing that and waited patiently for her brother to help her out of the car. Touya hopped off the car and helped her out. They headed into the building and were in front of the counter in no time.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" One of the nurses at the counter asked Touya politely.  
  
He nodded in respond, "My sister has an appointment with Doctor.... uh, hold on," he reached into his pocket and found a crumpled piece of paper. He unfolded it, "Dr. Li."  
A/N: I know this is short, but this is just the prologue! Pls review. I really need the encouragement! Thank you! And tell me the points I need to improve on! 


	2. Dedicated to Pinklover

Me: Hihi! Missed me?  
  
Xiao Lang: [mumbled] No  
  
*Glare*  
  
Sakura: Aww.....Syao-kun! Don't be so mean!  
  
*Blush*  
  
*Smirk*  
  
Me: I should have invited you sooner!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh! I forgot about this in the first chapter.....as you pplz should already know, I don't own CCS or CC.as much as I want to. =(  
  
Keys - [starting from chapter two.....chapter one was slightly different.]  
  
*Place Change / Sound / Time Gap*  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thought'  
Open your eyes to the world - Chapter One  
The nurse smiled, "He's expecting your sister. Ms. Kinomoto. if I'm not wrong," nodding towards Sakura's direction.  
  
"That's me." Sakura said cheerfully. She was glad someone was able to pronounce her name properly. The nurse was surprised anyone could still be so cheerful when her whole world was full of nothing but darkness.  
"Right. I'll lead the way. Please follow me."  
"What's your name?" Sakura asked.  
"Tomoyo Daidouji....I'm also from Japan too."  
"Sugoi." (A/N: not sure if that means 'cool')  
Sakura was about to speak again when Tomoyo stopped. She knocked on the door beside her, which had gold engraved words, Li Syaoran, on it. Almost immediately, a voice from inside replied, "Come in."  
Tomoyo opened the door revealing a very handsome man with unruly brown hair and warm amber eyes sitting at his table with a green pen in his right hand.  
  
He smiled and motioned for them to enter the room. Touya hold on to Sakura's left hand and pulled her inside with Tomoyo following close behind. Touya looked around and saw that most things in his room were green and white. The table was white, the curtain was white, the chairs were green, and almost all his stationeries and folders were green too. 'I guess I can live with that....though I would prefer blue and white.'  
"Ms. Kinomoto. Am I right?" Syaoran asked with a warm smile.  
Sakura smiled sweetly, "Yes."  
They sat down and Syaoran began, "Now, I'm going to start off with a few test....and.....Nurse Tomoyo here," nodding at her direction, "will help." [A/N: Sorry, I have no idea what kind of test they're supposed to do, so shoot me. Xiao Lang: I would if I had a gun with me. Me: You can slice me into half with your sword! Xiao Lang: Great idea!]  
*After the tests*  
  
Syaoran pulled the curtains and found Touya sitting at the edge of his chair looking rather nervous. Behind him (as in Syaoran) was Tomoyo helping Sakura off the bed and back to her seat. Touya rushed over to her in attempt to help.  
  
Syaoran sat back down too and said, "We'll get the results in a week or so. I'll inform you by then. Right now y."  
  
Syaoran was interrupted by a grumbling noise made under the table. He slightly tiled his head to one side and asked, "Did anyone hear that?"  
Sakura was very embarrassed and laughed softly scratching her neck with her hand, "I skipped breakfast today because we were late."  
  
Syaoran nodded, "Actually I haven't have mine too, so what do you say we go for breakfast together now?"  
  
"Sure, it you are free." [A/N: Depends on you whether it is Sakura or Touya's line]  
"Nurse Tomoyo, would you like to join us?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sorry, I'm still busy. Maybe next time."  
  
Sakura had a tiny frown on her face, "Oh well, maybe next time." Her voice filled with disappointment. Though she had only known Tomoyo for an hour or so, she had already took a liking in her.  
  
They left the ward and headed towards the lift. "So.. what place do you recommend?" Sakura asked since he was more familiar with the area. (A/N: Duh) "Well." Syaoran said looking thoughtful for a moment, "there is this café nearby......I always go there when I'm free. Wanna try it out?"  
  
"OK." Sakura waited for her brother's approval and squealed happily when he said, "Sure, why not?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura with great interest. Like all the girls he knew, Sakura squealed over trivial matters. At first, he was slightly annoyed, but when he saw the sparkle in her eyes, he couldn't help but smiling at her even though she couldn't see him.  
  
Syaoran opened the door and Sakura stepped in holding Touya's right hand. [A/N: Just imagine 'Star Bucks' if you can't think of anything else]  
  
The waiter got their orders. Syaoran ordered a cheesecake and a chocolate shake, while Touya had a Vanilla shake [A/N: What favor does he fancy most? Those who know, please tell me in the reviews! This is not the Question of the chapt!] And Sakura had a strawberry shake and a cheesecake too.  
  
They chatted happily as they had their drinks and cake. Syaoran noticed Sakura having a little problem with her cake but didn't say anything about it. He was so mesmerized by Sakura's cuteness that he didn't hear Touya's question.  
"Um....hello? Dr. Li? You there?"  
  
Syaoran blinked and realized that he had been drooling. [A/N: No dripping saliva!! Just at the edge of his mouth! Haha! *Receive dead glares from you- know-who* *me stick out tongue* Me: I'm the author...I can do whatever I like! Xiao Lang: Yeah, yeah, MistressOFfate! Me: See where my penname comes from? ]  
"Uh.....yes? *Ahem* Sorry.....I spaced out a little. Beg your pardon?"  
  
"Well," Touya repeated, "As I was saying, you don't seem too old. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 23."  
  
Sakura exclaimed, "What?? But you sound like you're 30! Oh! Uh, no offence. Just meant that you sound mature."  
  
Touya smiled, "No wonder you look so young!"  
  
Syaoran gave a small smile.  
[A/N: Okay, I've got some stuff to clear up first. Touya is 28 in this fic. Sakura is 20, and so is Tomoyo. PLUS - In this fic, U finishes at 20. And getting a degree takes two years time. Sorry if that's not how it works, I'm still studying!!!!]  
*Sakura's room *  
  
Sakura had just finished her dinner and was lying down on her bed. 'How is it like to be able to see......again?' She turned over with he head face down to her pillow. 'Ms.Kinomoto. Am I right?' The same phrase kept repeating and repeating in her mind. 'Such a gentle voice..' She mumbled softly, "Life is so beautiful.." Slowly, she fell into a dreamless sleep and even so, she still had a smile on her beautiful face.  
  
"WAKE UPP!!!!" A voice rang in Sakura's ears. She immediately woke up jumping off her bed and screaming, "HOEEE!!!!" (A/N: this scene happens way too often *sweatdrop* I'm sorry because I can't make Sakura run around when she can't see where she's going.)  
Touya sweatdropped, "We're going to the see Dr. Li today. Mum's coming up later after she has finished changing her cloths and she'll help you with yours."  
With that, he left.  
  
After Touya left, Sakura yawned and collapsed back onto her bed.  
  
Touya, like he had known she was going to do that, poked his head back in and yelled, "AND DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP, KAIJUU!"  
  
Sakura immediately sat back up and snapped, "SAKURA IS NOT A MONSTER!!!!! I'm 20, not 2!!" This time she was wide-awake. She rubbed her bleary eyes as she felt around the side table. And when she found what she was looking for, she gave it a fling and it stretched out. Poking it lightly on the ground, she made her way across the room to the bathroom. After living in darkness for 12 years, she was pretty much used to it. She washed up and stepped out of the bathroom at the exact same time her mother walked in. Her mother was a model and had the figure and looks any masculine would die for, naturally, Sakura inherited that point from her. Nadesiko smiled at her daughter. They looked very alike indeed.  
  
After Sakura had dressed up, Nadesiko and her went downstairs.  
  
"Mmm.....pancakes! My favorite!" As Sakura couldn't see, her other senses were very sharp. Which helped her a great deal.  
  
Touya was already seated at the table with a set of newspaper in his hand. He was humming a song while tapping his foot to the beat.  
Sakura marched over to Touya and said rather TOO loudly, "GOOD morning! Touya!"  
  
Fujitaka turned around just in time to see Sakura step on Touya's feet while greeting him. [A/N: She heard the tapping so she just sort of stepped on the right spot! Heehee......a little unrealistic, but, oh well!]  
  
Touya growled softly so as not to embarrass himself. Sakura heard the growl and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Nadesiko giggled softly while Fujitaka sighed at their children's childishness. [A/N: They're 20 and above! Geez! Xiao Lang: Hey! Don't insult MY Sakura! Me: Oh she just might not be YOURS in this fic! *Glare*]  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
Touya stood up and slightly limped over to the counter. He picked up his pager and his face lit up. Picking up the phone, he dialed a number and waited patiently.  
  
'I wonder who it is.' Sakura thought.  
A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger....but Pinklover, who is my first reviewer ever ^___^, asked me to put up the next chapter as quickly as possible. And......this is the best I can make now...the next chapter should be up soon.  
This is the question of the chapter: [That is, if anyone would answer or even review my story. T_T]  
  
What is Syaoran's blood type?  
  
Heehee.....guess I'd start of with some simple ones! 


	3. Author's Note

Hihi! Everyone!  
  
I'm really really sorry...my computer is down. right now, i'm using a computer at some store.   
  
My computer will be done by tonight. But my chapter 3 is still not done yet. Actually, i only just started! Half got deleted cos the computer just went crazy in the middle of my fic. I'll try my best to get it done as soon as possible. School's starting soon, so i'll be rather busy. Really sorry..  
  
~MistressOFfate 


	4. Dedicated to KarindaY2K

Me: I'm bbbbaaacckkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a list for answering some questions or for me to say a few words I'd wish to tell you guys whom had reviewed.  
  
Never Too Late -  
  
[Blank] - I can't promise anything. I might write a sequel....probably, but I can't promise nothing....if I do..you'll be the first to know! Please email me and tell me your name, and this time also indicating that it was you so I get the message! Thanks ^______^  
  
Kan - chan - Thank you for the compliment! It means a lot coming from an author!  
  
Open You Eyes To The World  
  
Kan-chan - Thank you for your reviews..... you're really very supportive.  
  
Sweet Madison - thank you very much for you reviews! Your name is so swweeeettttt!!!!!! ^______^ Your reviews are so nice too! Hey, guess whose name is going to be for the next chapter?  
  
KarindaY2K - thank you for reviewing! .....hey, have ya noticed that Xiao Lang had been keeping rather quiet for this few days?....yeah well, ya see....your invisible friend....the one who belted you up....actually gave me an idea.*Shove Xiao Lang in front* See? *Xiao Lang with my sock in his mouth and all belted up from head to toe* Haha...I'm very proud of myself!! I even kept his sword just in case he tries anything funny! Thanks for the tip!!!! Anyway...as for Sakura, well...since you're the only one who asked....give me your email address and I'd tell you ^_____^  
  
Pinklover - Thanks, your review relaxed me a whole lot! I'll take my time a little......but the outcome hopefully...will be up to satisfaction ^__^  
  
I'm going to stop here....my target was to finish up a review list in one page....so I'm going to stop! Sorry if I didn't include your name! I'll try to include yours if I didn't in the next chapter! Your reviews are very much appreciated! Now...if I get up to 20 reviews in total for this story......I'd consider letting Sakura be with Xiao Lang! Heehee.....I know.....I'm evil!!!!  
  
Oh yes......before the fic begins....I'd like to indicate that no boy+boy and girl+girl relationships will be included.  
  
Keys - Mind you, I always change the signs, so must see.  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~Flashbacks~  
  
*Action for author's notes or description of noise*  
  
~*~Change of place~*~  
  
[A/N: for Xiao and I, when we pop in during the fic.]  
  
______  
  
Open your eyes to the world - Chapter 2 ______  
  
*In a office*  
  
A kind looking man with large eyes was stuffing his face with a big loaf of bread from a huge paper bag while jogging down some stuff onto his notepad and then browses through a folder. After which he swallowed half of that loaf of bread. [A/N: Guess who!!!] He opened his mouth wide-open meaning to take another bite when the phone rang, startling him a little causing him to jump slightly and almost dropping his bread. His elbow accidentally hit the cup of coffee beside him and it spilt onto the carpet. He frowned slightly, which was a rare sight as his face was always planted with a smile.  
  
The girl seated beside him shook her head and pushed her long dark brown hair to the back and stood up to answer the phone. She started playing with her hair, "Hello, Atlantic Airlines, Nakuru speaking!!" Our POV Touya waited and someone answered.  
  
"Hello, Atlantic Airlines, Nakuru speaking!!" She chirped.  
  
Somehow, that voice was awfully familiar to him. Just listening to that voice was enough to make him starts blushing heavily. 'Nakuru? Why does that name sound so familiar?' He shook his head and stuttered, "Um.....h..hi.....I'm Touya Kinomoto....a..about the interview......"  
  
"Interview? Oh yes! Heehee.... That interview! Um...hold on a second..."  
  
After a few seconds, another familiar voice was heard.  
  
"Hello? My name is Yukito. But you can call me Mr. Tsukishiro! Now...you must be calling for the interview.....ya see.....we're short of employees now and...."  
  
"Yukito?!?!"  
  
"Um...yes...??"  
  
Touya was shocked. It was his best friend talking to him! He laughed lightly, "Hey! It's Touya! I didn't know you worked as a traveling agent?!"  
  
"Touya?? Oh! Haha...didn't know it was you! Hey, you were talking to Akizuki a while ago!" Nakuru's voice was heard, " Call me Nakuru!!!!"  
  
Touya blinked and couldn't help but laugh at her childish voice. 'No wonder it sounds familiar.....' It reminded him of his high school days when zillions of girls chased him all over school and having to wear baseball caps and sunglasses when he wanted to go out. Even when he did part-time jobs! Sakura who was munching on her pancake raised an eyebrow and thought, "When does Touya ever laugh?" Then Yukito's voice interrupted his thought, "So...you're coming for the interview? I have not gone through the list of the people coming so I didn't know you would be coming...anyway.....it's going to be at noon today....can you make it?"  
  
"Noon? But I have to sent my sister to an appointment!"  
  
"Oh? But....there will be many people...you might not get the job if you don't turn up today...." His voice was filled with disappointment.  
  
Touya frowned, 'If I sent Sakura to the hospital....I might not get the job.....then I won't be able to work with Yuki...then again...there is still many other jobs I can get....but then I won't be able to meet.... um.....never mind...'  
  
"Hey, Touya? You still there?" Yukito's voice broke in again.  
  
"Um.....yeah....I'll try to make it.....see ya......"  
  
"Ok then...do show up.....the pay is good....and we'll get to work together....bye!" Touya's POV I put down the phone after Yuki hung up. And sat back down at the table and resumed eating absentmindedly.  
  
"Touya? I thought I heard Yukito's name..." This sister of mine sure has sharp ears. I put down my pancake, "Yeah...it was him....I have a interview..." I glanced at the clock and it was 10.30am. I jumped from my seat and ran upstairs. "Sakura!!! Hurry up!!! Go get ready!!!!!" I yelled while slamming my bedroom door.  
  
I threw on a suit and turned to look at my reflection. I tried to get my hair to stay instead of stick out like spikes. ~ Flashback ~ Our POV A high school student, Touya cycled into Tomoeda High and jumped off his blue mountain bike skillfully with Yukito following closely behind him.  
  
"TOUUYYAAAAA!!!" A very high-pitched voice shrieked.  
  
Touya growled and buried his head into his arms while leaning on his bicycle.  
  
She leaped onto Touya's back, "Touya!!!! How are you? I missed you soooo much!!!!!!!"  
  
"You always say the same thing...."  
  
Nakuru ignored his comment and turned to look at Yukito while still holding onto Touya.  
  
"Hi, Yuki! How are you today?"  
  
Yukito smiled while getting off his sliver bicycle too, "Hello to you too..."  
  
Touya was still very grumpy. He started rubbing and messing up his hair and mumbled, "I hate my hair.."  
  
"No....it looks great! I like the spiky edgy." ~ End of Flashback ~ Our POV 'I like the spiky edge......I like the spiky edge......I like the spiky edge......' Nakuru's voice rang in his head.  
  
Then, Sakura's voice came, "Touya!!! I'm done dressing up!!! Why are you in such a hurry??"  
  
Touya then realize he had been spacing out and checked his watch. It read 10.48am.  
  
He jumped a little and immediately grabbed his bag. Then he caught a last glimpse at himself in the mirror and thought, 'I'll leave the spike alone....for today'  
  
He then unlocked the door and Sakura was standing outside holding her stick with a puzzled look. He led the way down the stairs and Sakura slowly tapped her way down.  
  
Touya sighed, 'This is going to be one long day......' *In Touya's car* [A/N: I'm going to put in a little bit of a few ENGLISH songs here....although they're in Hong Kong, where they focus on Cantonese, there are should still be some channels of other languages and radio stations, so.....there]  
  
I  
  
Sakura smiled in satisfaction and lifted her finger and felt around for the 'Volume' button. When she did, she raised the volume from 2 to 3. [A/N: All players have different volumes..so let' just say that 2 is pretty low and 6 is max]  
  
Touya shook her head and turned the volume lower. Sakura frowned and raised the volume again. This time, she held the volume button a while longer causing it to go from 2, where Touya had tuned it back to, to 4.  
  
If it was me, I'd had give up trying to stop her. But this was Touya. He wasn't the 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em' type of person..... The next time Sakura raised the volume, it was already Volume 6. Touya switched off the radio and grabbed Sakura's hand when she tried to switch it on again. Sakura wailed.  
  
"Sakura, listen up, ok? I've got a meeting at 12 noon. And I won't have enough time to sent you up the hospital.... you think you can go up to Dr Li's office on your own?"  
  
"Sure thing," She replied confidently, "Is it the interview?"  
  
"Yeah...you can go to the café until it's time to go up." He stopped at a green light and took off his watch and set the alarm.  
  
He took Sakura's hand and put the watch into her hand, "When the alarm goes off, go to Dr Li's office, k?"  
  
"OK"  
  
The red light came back on and Touya started driving again. Touya stopped the car in front of one of the tallest buildings in Kowloon. A very rich company owned it and the café was on the ground floor. Touya turned to Sakura, " Ok, you can get off here. Walk straight ahead and you'll arrive at the café. When it's time to go for your appointment..."  
  
Sakura interrupted impatiently, "Ok, Ok! I know what to do.....why all the fuss! If I need help, I'll just ask around!"  
  
She felt around and found her sunglasses. Touya was still very worried, "All right.....but do be careful...."  
  
"OK! I'm off! Bye, bro!"  
  
Sakura took her book, which was beside her and got off the car. [A/N: the book Sakura reads is those type which has little dots which are meant for them to feel on] She then started heading towards the tall building. Touya saw that she wasn't having much problem and sped off. She was taking out her stick when a guy with a few books ran right into her causing his books and hers to fall. The guy was in such a hurry; he grabbed his books and yelled, "Watch where you're going!" and dashed off.  
  
"Sorry...." Sakura stuttered clumsily while trying to gather her stuffs. She found her books and got on all fours to look for her glasses and stick. She felt hopeless, but without her stick, she WAS hopeless. She had no idea which direction to head. ~*~In Xiefa's Car~*~ "Thanks for giving me a ride to work, Xiefa," Syaoran said with much gratitude.  
  
Xiefa smiled not taking her eyes off the road, "No problem. After all, it was partially my fault your car got hit. Next time, I'll make sure Xianglian keeps her hands off you when you're driving."  
  
"Haha.....don't worry too much. Be grateful we're still alive. So, any problem with your cases?"  
  
"Not really. Those babies are sooo cute! I totally adore them!" Xiefa squealed.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and looked out of the window.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
It's been a while since I've gone to work with Xiefa. She usually went to work earlier than I did. And since my car was in the garage, I had no choice but to go to work earlier. We neared the hospital and soon caught sight of the tall building beside the hospital. It was a little taller than the hospital. HQ of some rich company, I think. [A/N: In case you don't get it, HQ means headquarters]  
  
Xiefa turned to the dropping point and I got off, twirl around and close the door. I poked my head back in through the window, "Thanks, see ya. I'll take the bus home tonight on my own."  
  
"Alright then. Don't stay out too late and call if you're not coming home for dinner."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
I waved as she disappeared into the parking lot. Might as well go get a cup of coffee. After all, I still had half an hour and if I went up, I would be too busy to come back down for breakfast.  
  
I rubbed my eyes sleepily and smelled the fresh air. "Love the morning....." See? That's the problem with me - I'm almost too used to talking to myself. Once or twice, I did it in front of my patients. Nurses, a couple of times, they usually shake their heads and leave the room, but Nurse Tomoyo just smiles and carry on with her work. Guess she's used to it.  
  
I suppose I was too engrossed in my thought to notice that I've stepped on something. I looked down and saw a portable walking stick. I picked it up and to my surprise, saw who the owner was - Miss Kinomoto.  
  
She was on all fours crawling all over the place looking for her things. It was a rather amusing sight, be it was rude to laugh at someone with a little disability. I hurried over and picked up her shades and rushed over to her side.  
  
Sakura's POV [A/N: noticed that this is like the first time I used Sakura's POV for a while? Well, it seems as though it would be pretty hard to write a detailed chapter without our sight]  
  
It felt like hours since I've been looking for my things. Stupid idiot. Knocking into me like that....and didn't even bother to apologize!!! I'm really glad I'm wearing jeans. Or else it would have been even more embarrassed to crawl around like that. Is there no one around??? Why isn't there anyone around to help me?  
  
All of a sudden, a strong, gentle hand landed on my shoulder. It pulled me up and pressed my shades into my palm. I was very relieved. It was a good thing I'm early, or else I might just have bumped into Dr Lee. I had no idea why, but I just find it a need to impress Dr Lee.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hey, why does his voice sound so familiar? It's not Iike I know many people here in Hong Kong. Then it occurs to me that he was waiting for my reply.  
  
"Um....y..yeah....I'm fine....thank you. You're very kind." What's wrong with me?? I'm stuttering!!  
  
"Good.." He sounded relieved. "Um....Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto, I suppose..."  
  
Hey, who on earth is this? How does he know my name? It can't be.....can it? Oh no! Please! No!!!!  
  
"Hey? You alright?" He asked again.  
  
"Um..yeah.....who are you?" I blurted out. Oh wait, that didn't come out right. I quickly added, "....if you don't mind me asking...."  
  
______  
  
Hee.....guess that's all for this chapter. Pls review!!!! Ohohoh....good thing I still remember...here are the people who got the last question right  
  
______  
  
Sweet Madison ______  
  
Pinkloverz ______  
  
Time Warp  
  
Here is the next question: (not very hard either...if you had read the comic..you should know...hope nobody's used this one or is about to use it this time!!!!!! I felt kinda bad the last time round..)  
  
Name the two people who are the reincarnation of Clow Reed. 


	5. Dedicated to Sweet Madison

Ok..kill me if you wan. ^_^;;;; i'm really really really sorry for not updating for like, more than half a year. Really sorry. I've update now..so please dun kill me!  
  
_______  
  
Hey, who on earth is this? How does he know my name? It can't be.....can it? Oh no! Please! No!!!!  
  
"Hey? You alright?" He asked again.  
  
"Um..yeah.....who are you?" I blurted out. Oh wait, that didn't come out right. I quickly added, "....if you don't mind me asking...." _______  
  
Open Your Eyes To The World  
  
_______  
  
Our POV  
  
Syaoran blinked several times. There was silence for a few minutes, before Syaoran finally comprehend what Sakura was saying. He laughed, startling Sakura alittle.  
  
"Haha. Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners. I'm Dr Li. Remember? Your doctor."  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
NNNOOOOOO!!!!! Right now, i just want to dig a hug hole in the ground, jump into it, and never come out again. He saw me!! He saw me out there looking like a complete idiot. Ohhhhh.  
  
Now what am I suppose to do? Say hi? Oh well.. it's worth a try.  
  
"Erm. Hi, Dr Li. Thank you for helping me just now."  
  
Smooth. No stuttering, semi-formal. Good job.  
  
"You're welcome. What happened?"  
  
I clenched my fist, oh well. Might as well let him know. "Just thinking about it makes my blood boil. There was this guy who bumped into me and sent my book flying. Along with my shades and stuff. He didn't even apologize or help me pick up my stuff. And he even yelled at me! What a jerk!!"  
  
I could tell that I was practically fuming.  
  
"Oh? Well, why don't we head to the cafe and you can cool down with a cup of coffee or something." He sure sound amused.  
  
"Why not"  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I must say. She looks adorable when she's angry. Woah. Wait. What did i just think? Well..it is true.  
  
Our POV  
  
Syaoran took Sakura's arm gently and guide her into the cafe. They called for a drink and a cheese cake each. After trying the cheesecake the other day, Sakura was pretty much addicted to it, even if she did have a slight problem eating it without making a mess.  
  
While they waited for their meals to be served, Syaoran turned to the book Sakura had placed on the table.  
  
"Computer Networks, Fourth Edition - by Andrew S. Tanenbaum..." Syaoran read from the cover page.  
  
"Huh? What's that you're reading?" Sakura asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"That's the title of your book, isn't it?"  
  
"No... Mine is in Japanese." Sakura felt around for the book and flipped open the book. She felt the papers, and found that it wasn't her book! [A/N: There are books with holes, or stuffs popping out, so they can feel it. I've seen some books like that a television show, though I'm not very sure how to describe it. Hee. Sorry]  
  
"This isn't my book!!" Sakura cried out in surprise.  
  
Syaoran was thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose the person you knocked took the wrong book. Could this be your brother's?"  
  
"No..I was reading it on the car. I really like that book..." Sakura sighed.  
  
Syaoran sighed too, and took the 'computer network' book and flipped through it.  
  
"Suppose his name is in here somewhere.....oh wait... here it is.... Josh Robinson."  
  
Sakura's face lit up, she asked,"Do you know him?"  
  
"Well...no. But his name does ring a bell."  
  
"Oh... erm..do you think you can keep it for now? I can't read it anyway."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, Dr Li."  
  
"You're welcome." Syaoran smiled warmly. Even though she couldn't see it, she felt a whole lot better.  
  
Just then, their orders arrived. Sakura smiled nervously as the waiter set a cheesecake in front of her. Determine not to make a fool of herself infront of Syaoran, she found the fork,picked it up and poked it slowly into the cheesecake where she thought it would be.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
As the waiter left, Miss Kinomoto seemed slightly nervous. I wonder why.  
  
She lifted up the fork and poked it slowly into the cheesecake. Right in the middle, carefully. Though she seem to be hesitating, she felt around the table for the knife and held it a little higher. Bringing it down slowly, the knife came in contact with the fork and made a clicking sound. She seemed embarassed. Only then did i realised that she needed a little help with the food. Of course... how inconsiderate I had been. I smacked myself mentally. So what am I to do? Feed her?  
  
I looked around the table and found some utensils and packets. Salt.. Sugar... Chocolate powder... Tooth picks... cream.. Tooth picks? Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that. I took the fork and knife from her and sliced the piece of cheesecake into 6 parts. then i took six toothpicks and poked a toothpick into each small parts.  
  
I took her hand and helped her hold onto one of the toothpicks.  
  
She looked puzzle at first, but when i lifted her hand up along with the toothpick to her mouth and said, "Open your mouth!" in a teasing tone, her eyes widen and she smiled widely. She opened her mouth I served the cheesecake into her mouth. She finished it and smiled again. "Thank you!"  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
Somehow, a warm feeling entered my heart.  
  
~~~~  
  
[rewinddddd. back to when Sakura got off Touya's car]  
  
Touya's POV  
  
"All right.....but do be careful...."  
  
Even though she was already 20, I still don't feel confortable about letting her wonder on the streets alone. But I don't have time to worry about that now - the interview. The building wasn't too far from here. Infact, it's right behind the hospital.  
  
I drove into the carpark of the building. Got out of the car, and made sure that the papers I was to bring were all here.  
  
As I got into the lift, I checked the directions and pressed the button '16' and straightened my tie. First impressions are pretty important.  
  
As I waited idly, the lift stopped at level 5 and two ladies in branded suits holding a cup of coffee each stepped in. One of them pressed '10' and they continue chatting away.  
  
When the lift reach level 9, it stopped again. Man, if this keeps up, I'll be really late for the interview. Anyway, this time, another lady entered the lift. I couldn't see her face as she had turned to face the lift door, but she was holding a stack of paper. The lift reached level 10, and the two ladies made their ways out of the lift.  
  
Level 11...  
  
level 12... The lift stopped again. I groaned slightly. This is soooo nerve wrecking.  
  
When the door opened wide, there wasn't anybody waiting to get on the lift. Great.  
  
Nakuru's POV  
  
There's still 7 more levels to go. Oh well, might as well go through the list of people coming for the interview. Touya's coming too. I can't wait to see him again. Ohhh..it's been almost 2 years since we've last met. I used to have this really huge crush on him. But now, I'm not sure anymore. I'm sure we've all changed a lot. I wonder how much he has changed. His spiky hair... and that smile of his, though we almost never get to see it.  
  
When the lift stopped at level 12, someone behind me groaned slightly. Startled that someone else was there, I spinned around.  
  
There stood a guy with the most attractive hair style. It reminded me of Touya's. And the eyes... wait.. isn't this... [A/N: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. AS YOUR AUTHOR IS TOO LAZY TO LOOK IT UP, SHE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WAD COLOUR TOUYA'S EYES ARE. CONSIDER IT THE QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR ATTENTION]  
  
Touya's POV  
  
The lady in front me must have been startled by my groan, as she spinned around so quickly I almost had a heart attack. X_x;;;  
  
Well, I must say. She does look highly attractive. Long brownish black hair, layered in a unique style that reminded me of Nak..erm.. Akizuki. And her eyes... Ruby? Wait... could it be..her?  
  
Our POV  
  
"Touya?????????"  
  
"N- Akizuki????????"  
  
They's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets. Freakish.... *shudder*  
  
Touya's POV  
  
Wow. That was close. Good thing I caught myself before uttering her first name. So it is her. I can't believe this. She's nothing like I had expect her to be. She look .... beautiful. Tired too...and the weirdest thing is, she isn't hugging me like she used to back in high school.  
  
Nakuru's POV  
  
Oh my..oh my.. oh my. I can practical hear my heart beat. It's going way too fast for my liking. Oh no!! I haven't put on my make up yet. Oh no...oh no. My eye bags are so obvious!!!  
  
Our POV  
  
They just continued to stare at each other like idiots. [Touya: Hey! I resent that! Me: ^.^]  
  
The lift arrived at level 17, but they both didn't bulge, neither did they stop staring at each other.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: ok...i'm gonna stop here..hee. And leave the two staring at each other for the rest of the day. Till my next chapter comes up. Which...most probably would be after my examinations. I'm in the mids of it now, but decided to update first.  
  
Preliminary Examinations I ends on 22 August.... so I'll probably update a week after that. I'm not promising anything. Considering my last few promises...^_^;;; Sorry guys!  
  
Prelimary Examinations II will began on 15 Sept, and will end on 19 Sept.  
  
The final Examination will be on 2 Aug... I'll have to start mugging at least two weeks before. It ends on 10 October, so after 10 October, I'll try to update more.  
  
Actually, the main problem is still....WRITERS' BLOCK!!!!! I'm really lacking ideas here. I'll really like to get some ideas from you readers. Thank you very much for your help and support. Tks a lot!!  
  
I'll post the names of the people who got the question correct and the answer to it later. Meanwhile....you pplez can still answer the last question. And please answer this chapter's question too!  
  
Question: What is the colour of Touya's eyes?  
  
Actually..i oso dunno the answer to this question yet^.^;;;;  
  
I'll go look for it later. Lolx. Pls review!! Ja ne! 


End file.
